Existing fixing of lapped cladding such as weather boards attached to battens rely on positive fixings that are clearly visible to the outside and are attached and supported by the battens forming a cavity. In one respect this type of fixing makes it easier to affix but in turn creates more work and maintenance like for example having to drill holes and cover each hole after fixing. These fixing can include fasteners and clips. Existing fixing system for lapped weatherboards are not able to readily allow for different width weatherboards.
Also some of these types of fixings can easily deteriorate and fail due to weather conditions. Unsightly rust marks are not a good look. This type of fixing can also allow unwanted moisture entry into the cavity and inside the building itself. Current methods do not allow for moisture entry and drainage. Pressure differences from the cladding to the cavity are also created thereby encouraging unwanted stress on the cladding and entry of moisture. Fixing cladding is provided at the top and bottom only of stud framing centres which means that differential movement is also not allowed for. Also unwanted point loading is a problem on such cladding panels which can further shorten the life of the cladding.
Existing flush mounted cladding with panels as used in commercial buildings, enables the designer to achieve clean lines without the exposed fastening type look. Current fixing methods for flush mounting include using a clipping method which supports each cladding panel. These types of clips are not hard wearing nor robust enough for extreme weather events. This clipping method involves installing clips at certain points on the bottom of a panel, creating point loading problems for a cladding panel. Installing so many small clips is also time consuming. There is also no allowance for differential movement which naturally occurs due to temperature differences associated with weather events.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned. Drainage of moisture is a problem in that moisture entry is too easy and is not able to be channelled away horizontally.